


当我们谈论兔子时我们在谈论什么

by OceanCat



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanCat/pseuds/OceanCat
Summary: 源自几个月以前官方一张zzm兔子滤镜的照片和想写很久了的兔子假孕，萝莉还在EDG的时期。





	当我们谈论兔子时我们在谈论什么

**Author's Note:**

> 就，略黄。小孩子不要进。

当我们谈论兔子时我们在谈论什么

 

李汭燦觉得这几天赵志铭十分不对劲。当然不是说对方因为自己变成了兔子所以感到难受，毕竟这件事发生的当天下午赵志铭就欣然接受了自己头上长出来一对兔耳这一事实，并且一如既往地继续在基地里肆意妄为活蹦乱跳。  
…啊？

故事要从半个月前传播开来的一种来源不明的奇怪病毒开始讲起。被传染者会从身体内部基因发生改变，大多数感染者体内基因将有一部分转成动物的基因，以至于他们将会染上那些动物所对应的习性，甚至有些人还会连外形一并发生一定程度上的变化——耳朵，尾巴，羽毛，鳞片之类的。与此同时国家科研部也开始抛下原有的一切学术项目，全部致力于研究扼杀这种病毒的血清，然而到现在进度依旧停滞不前，随着大街上出现越来越多的半人半兽生物，高层也一筹莫展束手无策。  
虽然说电竞选手宅就宅点，这都是众所周知的事情，但也不代表他们足不出户。自从十天前外地回来的姬星竖着一双狐狸耳朵回来之后，病毒就以无法遏制的速度传播开来，以至于到现在为止，EDG整个基地上至首发选手下至煮饭阿姨起码有五分之一的成员被列入了感染者的行列。  
病毒听上去固然可怕，可是据大多数感染者说，除了身体上长出来奇奇怪怪的器官在前几天的确有些不适之外，他们依旧能够很好地保持着作为人类时候的一切习性和理智，似乎在和感染病毒之前没什么两样——不过有些时候体内发生变化的基因所属动物的天性偶尔会占上风，暂时将人类原本的思绪控制能力压下去：比如李汭燦能常看到明凯顶着张司马脸蹲在椅子上和小七抢夺自己买的鱼干；再比如田野偶尔看到桌子上遗落的饭粒会下意识地低头去啄，然后被旁边的胡显昭眼疾手快地一把固定住脑袋。  
有幸作为目前还是普通人的中单选手在心里庆幸队员同事还好多数都是一些相对来说稍显温和的动物：听说隔壁WE基地的打野自从感染成狮子之后天天对着自家分化成猞狸的上单兼队长又扑又咬，弄得对方头毛都愁秃噜了一层。  
苏汉伟一边拉架一边冲着电话那头的好兄弟吼：“怎么办啊赵志铭！”  
赵志铭把手机拉开三米远揪着自己的耳朵崩溃地回吼：“我他妈也不知道啊！”

话说回来，作为基地第四个被感染的一队队员，赵志铭分化成了兔子这件事属实使所有人都感到意外，毕竟李汭燦之前深信不疑这畜生绝对会变成狗——再不济也变个麻雀猴子什么的。  
言归正传，赵志铭的不对劲大概起始于三天之前。虽然原本也算是天天鸽播，但至少还会在基地里充当各个直播间的BGM，该嘚瑟还是嘚瑟；可现在连房门都很少出了，就算出现在众人视野里也是一副蔫哒哒的样子，裹在大他一号的毛衣里晃晃荡荡的，鲜有精神。饭也吃不下几口，勉强扒拉了几下就推了筷子，李汭燦坐在他对面鼓着被撑得满满的腮帮子一脸无辜地看他，田野倒是一边吃一边笑嘻嘻地招呼煮饭阿姨下次给爱萝莉碗里多捞几块胡萝卜。  
中单坐在自己位置上握着鼠标无意识地在桌子上画圈圈，时不时还故作深沉地叹口气。赵志铭刚好从自己房间里开门出来，本来想径直取了桌子上的耳机就回去，结果路过李汭燦被对方在屏幕上疯狂旋转的鼠标差点晃瞎了眼睛，犹豫了一下还是走过去，啪地一下子按住了青年的手。  
“你在这晃什么啊。”他的声音有点哑，听上去的确不太舒服。  
李汭燦愣了一下，然后丢下鼠标，反应很快地反握住那只有点凉的手，惊喜地喊了一声爱萝莉。  
他的声音里带着点期冀，弯成月牙的眼睛里有着发亮的色彩。他想问你是不是生病了，你怎么不好好吃饭，你为什么不理我。  
但是那点光很快就可怜兮兮地暗下去了——因为他看见赵志铭像触了电一般浑身一抖，垂下眼睛将手抽了回去，不着痕迹地捂了下小腹，很果断地拽起耳机头也不回地就消失在了走廊里。  
路过的田野一边努力降低自己的存在感一边低头从还懵逼着的李汭燦眼皮子底下快速穿梭而过。  
不敢惹不敢惹。

Rank？他一个佐伊中单一局就没摸到过蓝。  
外卖？明明都看出来对方死不要脸耍赖还是认命给他付钱。  
绝地？八倍镜换附赠Kar98K他自己都要被感动了！  
李汭燦排除了所有有可能让爱萝莉怄气的选项，气呼呼地在粉丝的漫天挽留里关了直播。主播难过地连粉也不宠了，原本恩恩爱爱的男朋友连续三天内视他若无物，还一见他就被气的胃疼捂肚子，自己则一点线索都循不到，回头看了眼紧闭的寝室门，偶尔有工作人员急匆匆地在前面往来。  
平时两位叽叽喳喳热热闹闹的狗东西一个垂头丧气一个病病恹恹，基地里的气氛以肉眼可见的速度很快沉闷下来。队霸和其他队员一个个都憋的难受，他拦住明凯准备无意识挠沙发的爪子，刚准备走过去教训下当事人之一，胡显昭坐在他的椅子上从他眼前出溜了过去。  
“你再好好想想，你这几天做过什么事情。”小孩窝在椅子里，眼睛闪着光，戳了戳李汭燦的胳膊。  
田野忽然有一种孩子长大了能当感情顾问了的欣慰油然而生。  
青年皱着张白净的面庞，愁眉苦脸地垂着双狐狸眼绞尽脑汁回忆三天之前的一点一滴，胡显昭在边上耐心地等他从中午俩起床之后碎碎念到半夜，然后窸窸窣窣的低声咕哝声戛然而止，李汭燦那张脸忽然气血上涌，脸颊通红地愣愣盯着他。  
“……牛逼。”不用猜也知道对方的记忆回溯到了那一个阶段，小孩丢下冷静又慢条斯理的评价，表示对他们间的床笫之事毫无兴趣之后，又滑回了自己原本的座位锁定英雄。  
青年如同拨云见日一般蹭地一下子从椅子上跳起来，可是没等这倏然开朗的心情维持几秒，他两条眉毛又迅速地耷拉了下来。

他的爱萝莉，这是在嫌弃他，不行了？

李汭燦关掉电脑屏幕，连搭在椅子上的大衣都没来得及拿，急急忙忙跑出了基地大门。刚走进来的阿布被结结实实地撞了一下，揉着肩膀狐疑地看着光明正大白天罢工的成员在广场上越来越小的身影。  
“他这是去干什么？”  
田野头也不抬：“拯救自己下半生的性福生活吧。”  
“……啥。”

事实证明李同学有拯救自己幸福生活的心也没有那个独自一人走进大医院泌尿外科的胆，青年裹着单薄的卫衣在冬末上海的冷风里瑟瑟发抖，小眼睛一眨一眨几乎要挤出泪来，无比怀念在基地时套着干净松软的白色毛衣的爱萝莉贱兮兮又软绵绵蹭过来搂搂抱抱时候的温度。青年吸了吸鼻子，刚准备往回走，一个抱着白色不明物体的妙龄女子风风火火地从他面前冲过，差点把他撞了个严实。  
“……对不起！”女子似乎有什么急事，抱歉地回过头来高声喊了一句，白色不明物体从她怀里探出头来，湿漉漉的狗眼睛瞅瞅李汭燦，然后就被主人按回怀里，直奔对街的宠物医院去了。  
李汭燦歪着头努力辨认牌子上的四个字，终于想起来它们所指的含义。  
既然赵志铭现在严格来说算半个兔子，那么进宠物医院问问应该没错吧？  
武汉青年秉持着自己对于中文引以为傲的解读能力，怀揣着一点小小的犹豫跟在女子身后，走进了街对面的小诊所。  
“什么动物？”年轻的男兽医操着一口广普，眼睛亮亮的，很容易让人联想到某个人。  
“…兔子。”李汭燦觉得自己缩小了一点。  
“什么症状？”  
“啊，大概就是，”青年又缩小了一点，连比划带挤眉弄眼，拼命搜刮着脑袋里所有的中文词汇，勉勉强强磕磕绊绊把自家男友这几天的异常行为复述了一遍，“没什么精神，吃不下饭，而且，肚子好像有点不舒服…”  
“知道了。”对方双掌一合，语气明快地打断了他，“没什么问题，只是假孕而已啦，不用放在心上。”

赵志铭对着镜子仔仔细细地把耳朵全部塞进棒球帽底下，再罩上身后卫衣的兜帽，最后一次检查妥当之后才放心地将手机和钱包装进大衣口袋里。他的耳朵不同于印象中的家兔总是细长摇曳地活泼立着，反倒是服服帖帖地顺着发丝垂下来，盖住两只原本的耳朵——倒是省去了不少费尽心思遮掩的功夫。虽然现在大街小巷里感染者并不算少数，但一个大男人顶着温顺的兔子耳朵到处走总归有些违和。  
他盯着镜子里那张苍白无趣的脸，张开嘴巴装模作样地叹了几口气，像只无声吐着泡泡的鱼。  
青年在一天之内地无数次无意识将手掌贴到了小腹上，然后回过神时又受了惊吓一般撤开。他比李汭燦更加了解自己近期十分反常的身体状况，也比李汭燦更先意识到网络搜索引擎有多么强大，在论坛上惊恐地发现自己的症状和假孕的家兔简直一模一样的时候他第一反应摔下鼠标就去看身后的李汭燦，认认真真直播排位的主播被吓了一跳，无辜地回头扫了一眼。  
赵志铭整个人僵在自己的位子里，页面还固定在家养宠物的论坛上。弹幕已经有人注意到摄像头右边小小的不对劲的人影，李汭燦一边买装备一边一步三回头地看向后方被人点穴了似的爱萝莉，皱了皱眉，“怎么了？”

总不能说“我觉得我怀了个宝宝但其实并没有你要当爸爸了李汭燦”吧？

青年机械性摇着头，素质三连全部咽回喉咙里，低声念叨着没事没事，将自己拉出了李汭燦的取景框。密密麻麻渗出来的冷汗使布料紧紧贴在后背上，还好自己刚刚没嘴快喊出来，不然真要出直播事故。  
赵志铭闭着眼睛，胸口上下起伏着。他迫使自己整个人冷静下来，回到桌子前操纵着鼠标果断关掉了界面，按下左键的时候指尖发抖。

李汭燦被长相与他队吉祥物七分神似的医生笑咪咪地送出门外的时候步子有点飘，方才医生的解释与叮嘱在他脑海里余音绕梁萦绕不绝。  
“假孕是兔子很正常的现象，没有必要担心。别没事儿总摸它屁股，或者盯着它看，都可能引起兔子假孕。”  
年轻的电竞选手清晰地听到了自己三观碎裂的声音。大夫一边在手底下的病历本上洋洋洒洒写着什么，一遍头也不抬地继续补充，“可能这几天会比较嗜睡什么的，需要充足的休息，也可能会准备开始造窝。”  
假孕…李汭燦低头看着屏幕上请大夫打字然后翻译出来的韩语短词，在熙熙攘攘的大街上停住了脚步，被冷风刮生锈了的大脑倏然间终于理解了这个词的含义。  
所以，爱萝莉，以为他自己，怀孕了？

虽然作为感染者的一员，偶尔确实会作出符合所属动物的特殊行为，但依旧保持着成年人理智的思考能力的赵志铭显然并不觉得自己会怀孕。他冷哼着翻翻收藏在自己手机里的帖子，还兴奋的造窝？搞什么啊？  
然后他回头看了看床上被自己翻出来堆成小山的李汭燦的衣服，默默地一件一件塞回去装作无事发生。  
烦啊…现在的赵志铭完全失去了三天之前刚病时第一反应找姬星坑了三天假的快活劲儿，事情虽然难以启齿，但总得想办法解决，而且是在李汭燦不知道的情况下。  
青年将门拽开一条缝。李汭燦并没有像往常一样老老实实开直播，椅子上空荡荡的，他暗自庆幸，和田野简单打了个招呼，准备踏出基地的大门。

目击了他俩一前一后离开基地的辅助后知后觉地抬起头，吹了吹落下来的刘海，无不嫌弃地自言自语。  
“这俩粗森怎么…出去约会还要避嫌吗？”

上海真小啊。  
收获了爆炸性信息导致脑子仍然晕晕乎乎不清不楚的李汭燦在刚从基地附近的地铁站里走出来的时候，隔着前方的人影绰绰，捕捉到了一个自己再熟悉不过的身影。  
虽然对方用帽子和口罩里三层外三层地把自己隐蔽起来，然而李汭燦对于赵志铭浑身上下每一根神经都了如指掌，身形，姿势乃至步调的节奏让他确信在他跑去医院之后，赵志铭随之也离开了基地这一事实。  
青年条件反射般张口就要叫住对方，爱萝莉的前两个字刚从喉咙里蹦出来就被含含糊糊地吞了回去，他记起爱萝莉这几天不冷不热的反应，委委屈屈地把刚伸出去的手收了回来。李汭燦在地铁站的拐角处沉默地站了一会儿，镜片后狭长的细目眯起来，在看到电子牌上滑过的时间之后，暗自做出了一个虽然有点难以启齿，不过眼下也别无选择的决定。  
下一列地铁在三分钟之后准时驶来，李汭燦学着样子扣上兜帽，随着人流挤进了地铁。赵志铭的背影就在他眼前八九米处，隔着几个人，他似乎并没有发现偷偷跟在后面的恋人的踪迹，自顾自插着耳机低头打炉石。李汭燦看见他右手提着一个透明的小袋子，里面装了几个蓝白色的药瓶，隔得太远实在难以辨认种类。  
李汭燦沉下目光，眉宇紧紧蹙起来。去药店买药这的确说得通，可是赵志铭上的这班地铁，明明驶向的是与基地和医院都相反的方向，既然药已经买到手，那还要去做什么呢？  
他们之间明明不曾有过任何秘密。

赵志铭打开手机里的地图，调出他所在的地铁站距离附近最近的一家宾馆的路线。不过几百米的距离，走个几分钟就能到，可他现在的脚步就像是灌了铅一般沉重，负罪感像是沉重的枷锁牢牢拴住他的脚踝。他不习惯瞒着李汭燦什么，隐瞒与欺骗在他心目中原本是恋人之间最不该存在的情结，可荒谬的事实就如同坚不可摧的墙垒，将密不可分而形影不离的他们无情地隔在两侧。  
他害怕李汭燦迷惑不解的目光，他害怕李汭燦的嗤之以鼻，青年会不会眯起狐狸一样的细长双目，无奈地抿出一个觉得可笑的眼神。  
赵志铭烦躁地捏紧了手机，力道大到青筋浮现在手背，耳机的插头刺痛掌心才肯停手。  
“啊我真是…在想什么啊…他怎么可能——”青年被自己内心对于恋人无理由的猜度吓了一跳，习惯性想去拨弄下头发，却忘记自己扣了好几层帽子，耳朵差点从下面漏出来，吓得他连忙扣紧兜帽，做贼似的朝四周瞥了瞥，索性店里没人注意到他的异样行径。  
“你到底开不开房间了？”前台年轻的女孩子放下手中显示复活倒计时的手机，不耐烦地敲了敲桌面催促他。  
“…哈？”赵志铭打了个激灵，才发现自己早已不知不觉走到巷子里一间丝毫不引人注目的家庭旅馆里，他连忙解下一边的口罩，从大衣口袋里将皮夹掏出来，摸出身份证递给对方。“开开开。”  
女孩打了个哈欠，接过身份证的时候瞥了姓名栏一眼，然后那双原本没什么神采的眼睛突然冒出绿光，猛地抬头仔细打量了一下他的脸，大叫，“爱萝莉？”

赵志铭走的很慢，甚至到了走几步就要停下来缓口气的地步，看起来确实体力不支或者不太舒服，以至于李汭燦可以很轻松地跟上他而不显得太突兀。对方偶尔低头看看手机，拐进巷子里之后背影就消失在了一家样子普通的旅馆门口，这实在使他心中警铃大作。  
他一个人来开房干嘛？  
李多多是真委屈，他的爱萝莉明明有什么事都不会瞒着他的，更别提这种工作时间偷偷溜出去独自开房的反常行径。  
他还没想起来他刚刚从兽医那里了解的，足矣让他石化个数十分钟有关于爱萝莉的事情。  
青年探头探脑地向旅馆里望了望，打眼一看瞥到自家男友有点紧张手足无措的背影，吓得一下子缩回去，后背紧贴着门口的石墙不敢出声。过了几分钟再看的时候赵志铭已经不在前台了，只留一个看起来神经有些错乱的女孩子呆呆地坐在桌子后面。  
他整了整帽子，急忙冲了进去。  
十分钟之内连续见到Fireloli和Scout两位选手真人的电竞女孩平静地捂住了心口，然后颤抖地指了指身后的走廊。

电梯在上升，而这件有些简陋的小旅店只有两层，李汭燦忖度一瞬，果断地拉开了旁边紧急通道的门，等到他三步并两步从楼梯进入二楼走廊的时候，刚巧捕捉到赵志铭隐没在一扇门后面的军绿色外套的衣角。青年来不及思考后果，几乎是扑到了那扇门跟前，嘴角不自觉紧张地向下撇去，手心里有汗黏腻的不舒服，他在裤子边上随意揩了两下，又搓搓衣角，这才曲起手指，轻轻敲了敲门。  
门内人刚把药品扔到床上，又将手机里关于家兔的贴子翻了出来，还没等他把之前没来得及看完的发情期片段读完，门就被人急促地轻轻敲了两下，像是怕他听不见似的，又匆匆补了几下重的。赵志铭啧了一下，把刚摘下的帽子又胡乱扣回脑袋，一边想着说点什么来搪塞小姑娘，一边皱着眉打开了门锁。  
明眸皓齿的青年，在门口微微喘着气，晶亮的汗珠从压在棒球帽下面的发丝滑落到尖削的下颌，啪嗒啪嗒砸到赵志铭的心口上。

赵志铭再怎么都没料到，站在他面前的是他最想见到却又最不想现在见到的人。  
他觉得自己现在的表情一定很傻，放在门把手上的手无措地收紧，指尖都泛起毫无血色的白。他不知道李汭燦是怎么找到这里来的，但是在他单方面的冷漠下李汭燦还是一步一步朝他走来，那意味着青年放下了所有的面子和尊严——赵志铭身体其他部分僵硬得动不了，但是左胸腔里那一颗心脏却在扑通扑通狂跳。  
可爱萝莉倔死了。潜意识里他决定把“怀孕”这件事全担下来，甚至瞒天过海也要撑到这种荒谬的病毒从他身体里退出去，反正他又不会真正生下一个孩子，即便孕吐和食欲减退这种令人不适的生理现象还是会困扰他，但这都无所谓，他只是不敢猜测李汭燦和别人对于这种天马行空事情的反应。  
李汭燦见他呆着不说话也没表情有些着急，下意识就去抓他的手腕，在掌心里纤细的一条，凸出来的骨头直硌人。然而这可把赵志铭吓了一跳，本来就特别敏感，李汭燦常年打游戏指尖上磨出来的茧子柔柔地擦过手腕内侧的皮肤，那一点传来的温度顺着全身上下的血管脉络飞快地在身体里织开一张绵密的网，他急忙想挣脱，不明所以的李汭燦以为他又要跑，于是便抓得更紧。

“放手。”  
“……”  
“放手啊！”  
“…我不放。”

赵志铭气结。他不知道哪儿来的力气，狠狠一把甩开李汭燦的手，急忙闪身进了房间抓住门把手准备往回一拍。门外的青年真急了，一个箭步冲上去，眼看着门就要在自己眼前被紧紧锁住，李汭燦一时没多想，伸手用胳膊卡住了关闭的门。  
“唔…”青年触电般地浑身一抖。白皙的额角渗出密密麻麻的冷汗，痛楚尖锐叫嚣着顺着伤处往上咬合，李汭燦咬着牙，胳膊固执地挡在缝隙间不肯离开。  
他疼出一身冷汗，门内的赵志铭魂儿差点都被吓飞了。青年白着一张脸冲过来把门推开，抓着李汭燦的手腕挽起袖子，骇人的青紫色淤青慢慢在白净的手臂上浮起突兀的一横，赵志铭掐着软绵绵的手腕下唇不住地发抖，不知道是惊的还是气的。  
“你干吗啊！是不是疯了拿手挡门？夹到手了你还想不想打中单了！”

“不想了。”李汭燦低着头喃喃着，声音快要低到听不见了。赵志铭握着他手腕的力道松了松，韩国青年抬起眼睛，恋人脸上的震惊和不可置信全部映在黑色眼底，他倔着口气往前站了站，受伤的那只手小心翼翼反握住爱萝莉的，意识到对方没有逃离的意思，他张开五指，扣进赵志铭指间的缝隙。  
“只想要你。”

赵志铭重重叹了口气。他拍开对方的手，心疼又无奈地捧起李汭燦雪白的脸蛋儿使劲揉了揉，直到猝不及防的李汭燦被捏的哼哼叫唤才停手，后者鼓着泛红的脸颊无辜地眨眨眼睛，无措地张了张嘴，嘴唇却忽然被堵了个严实。  
“我看你就会装可怜……”  
爱萝莉的唇有点虚弱的冰凉，像小狗湿漉漉凉丝丝的鼻子突然蹭上来，轻轻地亲着李汭燦温热的下唇，舌尖浅尝辄止地在上面扫过，一个简单而若即若离的亲吻，比起他们平时的情热上头，现在更多的是安慰和歉意。  
他们分开了。李汭燦迟钝地抬手蹭了蹭唇角，指尖不自觉地抚上被赵志铭亲过的地方，呆楞地站在门口，看上去傻兮兮的。爱萝莉退了两步，站在门里，低低笑了两声，抬起头的时候面庞还带着病态的苍白，但是墨黑浑圆的眼瞳里，已经重新布满了璀璨的星河，还有明媚和温柔——像每一个陷入爱情的人那样。  
“我想你了。”他哑声说道。

李汭燦其实特别喜欢赵志铭这样劲儿劲儿的。喜欢就是喜欢，犯错道歉道得毫不含糊，炮仗似的一点就噼里啪啦地着，像个小朋友一样别扭又坦率。

他和没过脑子一样跟了来，就为了见自己恋人一面，还真没想做什么别的，可爱萝莉这句话像是一记又重又快的直球，直接把他砸了个七荤八素——偏偏他还就吃这一套。李汭燦脱下羊皮，一双爪子搂腰推肩毫不含糊，赵志铭还没明白过来怎么回事就被青年按在了墙上，李汭燦咬着他的下唇，舌尖偶尔擦过嘴唇上那些柔软灼热的纹理，比起上一个来说，这个吻显得又热烈又深刻。  
他们之间的距离又缩进了一点，连着赵志铭抖动的睫毛都近在咫尺。李汭燦眼睛一转，恶作剧般扬手掀掉了他的帽子，两只奶白色的长耳朵迫不及待地跳出来，更令他享受的是原本沉浸在深吻里，连双臂都情不自禁圈上他脖颈的赵志铭惊吓般瞪大的双眼，倒真的和受惊的兔子有几分相似。  
“卧槽你疯了！”赵志铭手忙脚乱地弯下腰去捡帽子，正巧电梯发出一声停在二楼的提示音，李汭燦感到怀里的人每一寸肌肉在一霎那全部紧绷了起来。他一边感叹怀孕真是容易让人变成惊弓之鸟，一边很贴心地将身子弯下一点，尖削的下巴抵在赵志铭肩膀上，替他挡住那一侧的兔耳朵。  
当然他手上的动作就没这么贴心了。左手的指尖抵在青年脖子后面，一寸一寸摸到腰，并且大有继续往下游走的趋势，赵志铭一边在心里恨地咬牙切齿，一边紧张的不得了，耳朵无意识地拼命往后背，几乎都要缩到黑发里去。  
扫地阿姨晃晃悠悠推着小车子出来，又若无其事晃晃悠悠退到了电梯里。  
现在的小年轻们真是不成体统，走廊里搂搂抱抱像什么样子。  
电梯一关赵志铭揪着李汭燦后脖领就把他扯开自己，后者舔着唇角像只餍足的狐狸，下一秒就被爱萝莉揪着拖进房间，落锁声响起的同时小兔子气势汹汹扑上来把他拍在门板上，眼瞅着萝莉又要暴走，李汭燦眉毛一压嘴巴一扁眼睛泪汪汪，抬起那条被夹伤的胳膊横在赵志铭眼前，将他最拿手的苦肉计和扮猪吃老虎使得炉火纯青。  
“疼……”其实根本没压到。  
“疼你妈。”然而他在不当人的境界上永远和赵志铭差了那么一点。后者面无表情一巴掌拍过去，在李汭燦真的疼到嗷嗷乱叫的时候气也消下去大半，他抱着胳膊在给对方一拳还是一个拥抱中举棋不定，最后在青年软绵绵的哼唧里不甘心的败得一塌糊涂。李汭燦眯起眸子，他一直觉得爱萝莉不开口说话的时候身上有一种独特的凉薄寡淡的气质，可能和他偏狭长的五官有些关系，此时对方就这样懒懒散散靠在墙上，抱着双臂用细长薄情的眼睛打量他，唇角勾着一点若有若无的冷笑，虽然侧面垂下来的耳朵削去了大半气势，但这样张开浑身的刺做出防御姿态，毫不留情拆穿男友小把戏的青年让李汭燦一阵口干舌燥。  
“你这样，让我更有……”李汭燦指尖放在自己的棒球服上，缓缓拉下拉链，适时地噤了声。  
“嗯？”赵志铭目光黏在李汭燦手指上一直往下游移，挑了挑眉。

两个人滚上床时古旧的床架支撑不太住两个成年男子的重量，发出一声苟延残喘的“吱呀”，混着衣料摩擦的窸窸窣窣，李汭燦将大衣从赵志铭肩膀上拽下来，后者在他身底下望着天花板发呆，扬手摘掉了青年的帽子，有些汗湿的额发贴在白皙的额角上，于是突然产生了一种想伸手摸摸他眉眼的冲动。他也的确这么做了，修长的手指拂过李汭燦眉心的时候后者的动作顿了一下，便顺着让他闹。  
赵志铭一直觉得李汭燦的眉眼并没有自己那么有攻击性，虽都是狭长的眼睛，但李汭燦笑起来的时候那双狐狸一样的眸子会弯成两道纤细的小月亮，装傻听不懂中文的时候便会弯得更加嚣张，糯米似的牙齿露出摘了牙套之后整整齐齐的两排，温柔而宽厚。  
指尖从眉心点到鼻梁，落到唇边的时候被李汭燦一把捉住，跟提溜小七的爪子似的晃了晃，另一只手将毛衣下摆推上去，落在小腹附近，准备直接进入正题。  
爱萝莉却和踩了尾巴的猫一样猛地抖了一下，李汭燦落在他腹部的手突然将他从情欲的温柔乡里不讲情面地拖出来，青年一下子推开对方的手向后窜去，脑袋结结实实地撞在了床头上。  
“怎么了？”李汭燦疑惑地歪头看向有几分懊恼捂住后脑的爱萝莉，他俩都不是情欲来临时还会欲拒还迎的人，何况这欲拒还迎的动作也太大了点……赵志铭痛得呲牙咧嘴，耳朵尖跟着颤，支支吾吾却又说不出缘由，只能拼命躲着李汭燦追究的眼神，心里愧疚得很。  
“不是，我有点不舒服…要不今天就算了吧，对不起啊老哥…”  
李汭燦余光注意到恋人下意识护住小腹的右手，后知后觉地想起兽医先前对他的解释，脑子里终于不再一片空白，则是零零散散凑起来些什么琐碎的线索。  
啊。

“我的爱萝莉有宝宝了啊。”  
在脑子里疯狂搜刮搪塞词汇的赵志铭很给面子地呆住了。  
“不是吗？”李汭燦坐在床上往前蹭了蹭，很认真地盯着对方的肚子。  
“不是…你知道？你怎么知道？不对我他妈一个大男人怎么可能有宝宝，他们说这是假孕，你懂吧，啊，估计说了你也不懂，就是以为怀孕了但其实并没有，可我也没有以为自己要怀孕…反正都是这玩意儿害得，知道吧。”停不下来叨叨了一大串的赵志铭揪了揪自己的耳朵尖，看着李汭燦笑意都快溢出来了的眼眸，声音越来越小。“你都知道，对吧。”  
“嗯。”李汭燦老老实实点头承认。  
赵志铭一听眼圈儿立马就红了，气的直接抬腿去踹李汭燦的肩膀，“你他妈知道你不早说！你知道我有多担心吗！老子自己一个人傻逼似的瞒这么久！”  
“……为什么要瞒我？”青年踹的那一脚软绵绵的一点力气都没有，和调情差不多，李汭燦也就顺势握住有些冻红了的纤细脚踝，用力一拽把人拉回自己身下，这次再对上赵志铭有些余火未消的眼眸时，透明镜片后那双狐狸样的眼里早就没了方才的温柔和憨厚，剩下的只是狂卷而来的情欲，锯齿般撕裂黑色的瞳孔。  
“怎么，你不想给我生孩子吗？”

撞到的伤口还在隐隐作痛，赵志铭去护腰带的时候发现已经完全来不及了，毛衣被三下五除二脱下来扔到一边，赤裸的皮肤接触到冷空气的时候瑟缩了一下。  
多久没见过李汭燦这样的表情了？除了自己皮过界时极少数会把他惹毛除外，李汭燦面对他的时候好像总是一副又软又甜的模样——即便他了解这幅伪装下真正的面孔是什么样子，但不得不说，李汭燦作为男朋友的身份来说真是尽职尽责到了极点，偶尔连田野都会看不下去皱着眉说你是不是太惯着爱萝莉了。他们在一起的这两年间自己仿佛成了年龄小的那一个，EDG.Scout身上那一丝隐藏的尖锐和桀骜，似乎都被他一点一点磨平了棱角。  
男朋友还是帅啊，又乖又好看，爱萝莉有点美滋滋。  
不过自己纠结这么久甚至闹到单方面冷暴力地步的事情就被李汭燦这么若无其事地接受了，到头来自己仿佛才是那个多此一举的人，总归说还是有些不爽。冰凉的手顺着裤腰摸进去，刚有些抬头迹象的性器受到细微的刺激，顶端便自顾自渗出透明的前液，赵志铭翻了个白眼，绝望地闷哼一声。  
算了，去他的不爽，都是男人，上床这种可以爽一下的事情他还是很乐意享受的。  
李汭燦揽着他的腰将人翻了个身，内裤被拽到膝盖以下，后者顺从地半跪在柔软的床铺上，手肘撑在枕头里，算是勉强有了个支点，他腾出一点目光向后瞟去，自己基本上已经算是一丝不挂，反倒身后这家伙依旧穿戴整齐，连裤子都没脱，但是裆部已经完全隆起的部分已经完全暴露了他的兴致。李汭燦俯下身去从背后抱住恋人半个身子，性器隔着两层布料紧紧贴在对方的大腿根处，恶趣味地蹭了两下，意料之中收获对方一声怒骂，他装作听不见，从善如流将手臂捞下去握住赵志铭滚烫的性器，后者马上就没了声音，只剩下用喘息来调整呼吸频率的份儿。李汭燦脑袋埋在赵志铭肩窝处，黑发蹭着他的耳朵，指尖刚碰到湿漉漉的铃口时意外得到了一阵蔓延到对方全身的颤栗，喘息也加重了不少，这粗森平时不是挺能忍的，今天怎么这么快投降？青年琢磨不透。  
不对，这绝对不对，赵志铭把头低的不能再低，咬着牙想。他是明显意识到自己被感染上病毒之后是比以前敏感了些，但今天身体的敏感度直线上升，李汭燦碰到他身体的任何一处都能使他不由自主地呼吸紊乱，在这样下去他被李汭燦他妈的摸射都有可能，论坛上没说怀孕还有这种副作用啊？  
谁会去在意一只兔子的敏感度啊！  
赵志铭觉得自己的内心弹幕在此时此刻可以连成一段单口相声，他越紧张兔耳就越往后背，李汭燦看着那对耳朵无意识在自己眼皮子底下动来动去，忍不住伸手摸了一下。兔子的耳朵又热又软，薄的几乎可以翻折过来，短短一层绒毛手感特别好，青年多摸了两把，没想到身下人抖得更厉害，原本就单薄的身子缩成一团往被窝里钻。李汭燦一把给他捞回原地，然后探过头去含住了下垂的耳朵尖儿。  
“唔！别舔，放开……”赵志铭惊喘一声，慌乱地偏过头想要制止，尾端被含住所传来的剧烈灸热迅速传遍全身，舌尖蹭过神经末梢遍布的耳朵内侧，被兔子强大的听觉神经放大的湿热呼吸声氤氲在耳畔，湿答答的水声和滚烫的呼吸搅得他腰酸腿软，力气流失大半，最后一点点挣扎的想法溃不成军，分泌出的前液弄的他下身一片粘腻的湿滑，被李汭燦的掌心温柔地裹住，套弄的节奏不快也不慢，刚好卡在一个不死不活的当口，赵志铭的声音都颤了，腰反弓着贴向床单，喘息呻吟全部被咬碎在唇齿间，只渗出寥寥几个音节，熟悉的酥麻感一股脑涌上来，他甚至还没来得及做出什么反应，精液已经被射在李汭燦指间，滴滴答答淌到床单上。  
他还没来得及喘口气，双腿被李汭燦的膝盖顶得更开，同时惊恐地发现对方的手依旧还在他的阴茎上继续着动作。刚高潮过的性器敏感的令人不可置信，李汭燦刚一碰爱萝莉就抖得不行，又是呻吟又是哀求直叫他停手。  
“不行……求你了，别——嗯啊……李汭燦……”赵志铭的声音反常少见地软下来，还有点撒娇的意思，带着哭腔的哀求听到他不能再硬，但李汭燦并不打算这么放过他——这家伙连平时一半的时间都没撑到，明显不正常，这么就让他休息岂不是太便宜他了。他一直放在对方腰上的手向下游移，直到腰窝的最下方，那团小巧的，从一开始就被他冷落至今的尾巴的位置。  
小兔子的尾巴还没他手掌心大，圆滚滚的一团，棉花一样的雪白，李汭燦唯一遗憾的就是赵志铭的尾巴没有明凯的那么长，平时穿宽松一点的裤子就能很轻松地包住，错失了平时可以拽一拽尾巴尖调戏的机会——虽然赵志铭的耳朵完美地弥补了这个缺陷。他这样想着，一时没忍住，指尖拨了拨小球一样的兔尾巴。  
“够了吧！摸个没完了是不是！”赵志铭忍无可忍地低吼出声，虽然后半段很快辗转成了破碎的呻吟，尾巴虽然没有耳朵那么敏感，但被青年整个抓住的羞耻感还是一份不减，他难耐地扭了扭屁股，尾巴团在李汭燦指缝里挤出一缕绒毛，讨好地蹭着恋人滚烫的掌心。手指压下绒毛触到温热的皮肤，赵志铭从牙缝里挤出一声呻吟，短尾巴突突地跳，自暴自弃地把脸埋到枕头里去，脑子里和眼前的天花板一样一片空白，只有李汭燦三个斗大加黑加粗的字在眼前飘来飘去，然后三个字逐渐融化成浓稠的墨水，滴答滴答溅在赵志铭的胸口上，变成自己耳边的呼吸，变成青年掌心里的温度，变成窗外十二月呼啸的冷风，变成那些他们赛场上屏幕前一起流过的汗和泪。  
唔……  
赵志铭将头埋得更深，枕头洇湿一片，猛然爆发的泪水就和左心房里那些暴涨的情感一样汹涌。他不是经常哭的人，城墙厚的脸皮唯独对这一点有着最后的执着，李汭燦将他翻过来，很轻地亲吻他湿透的睫毛和脸颊，像亲吻初生的雏鸟身上柔软干净的羽毛。  
他知道爱萝莉为什么哭，对方一向云淡风轻对事情漫不关心，好像从未为自己真正考虑过什么，别人叫他去做什么那就答应下来，随随便便的样子，但他知道爱萝莉或许真的曾因为自己不能真的给李汭燦带来一个孩子而耿耿于怀。粉丝常吐槽李主播你是不是太宠zzm这个粗森，他每次都对弹幕一笑而过，心里却别扭地想，我宠他怎么啦，我男朋友有多好，你们都不知道。明明大家眼里都是个不当人的小粗森，可故意犯贱嘲讽调侃下面的那些关心是真的，随性外壳下面云朵一样的柔软细腻也是真的，他是真正很乐意宠着赵志铭的。

李汭燦顶进去的时候赵志铭的指尖陷进青年小臂上软软的肉，双手紧张地不知道往哪里放是好，明明对对方的身体太熟悉不过，可是好像肚子里真的多了个小生命一样，条件反射性去护着腹部，担心李汭燦伤到他。李汭燦抓着他手腕去安抚，将那只纤细修长的手往自己有层软肉的肚子上带，“你怎么怀孕了还没我胖啊。”  
爱萝莉被他委屈巴巴的样子逗得差点没绷住，白了他一眼，“不说了没有真怀孕吗，傻逼吧你。”  
“哦……”青年嘴上应着，视线往赵志铭胸口扫。他男友一向是那种骨架小到不行身上又没二两肉的那种，每次衣服一脱都能看到分明的肋骨，穿上队服就在里面晃晃荡荡，好在他活泼好动也没什么违和。但今天不管看起来还是摸起来的触感都不太一样，平坦的胸口似乎有了点小小的起伏，绵软的还带点弹性。  
赵志铭也明显发觉了自己身体上的变化，甚至在李汭燦摸上来的时候他惊恐地发现原来自己胸口那俩玩意原来不是摆设。青年的兔耳警惕地往后背了背，拍开李汭燦的手，索性破罐子破摔一般抓着往身下带，“要做就好好做。”  
不过当他看见一瞬间笑得见牙不见眼的李汭燦时，赵志铭开始思考刚才这句话带来的严重后果。

最后一次高潮时赵志铭基本已经失去了叫出声的力气，精液溅了几滴在尾巴细软的白毛上，看起来色情又干净。李汭燦从床头抽了纸巾给他和自己随便擦了擦，准备抱他去洗澡。  
爱萝莉闭着眼睛推他，“老哥……等会儿。”  
李汭燦很听话地把他放回被子里，对方被折腾得几乎浑身散了架，一贴到绵软的被絮就条件反射般往里钻，青年只得又将他捞出来。不知道兔子有没有敏感期这种东西，反正他觉得今天的爱萝莉格外容易哭，碰一下就淌水，不管是眼睛还是下面。他有些可惜地捏了一把小兔子软绵绵的屁股和前胸，大概等病毒退去就会消失吧。  
赵志铭在他身底下擦了把眼泪，眼底的红更重了几分，吸吸鼻子笑起来，勾着李汭燦脖子又像撒娇又像威胁，“说，你想不想要孩子。”  
狐狸眼青年想了想，很认真地说，“不要了吧，有你一个就够了。”他眯着眼睛笑着看爱萝莉被自己恶心得鸡皮疙瘩激起三层的表情，拿手去揉他布满泪痕的脸，然后顿了顿，又说，“如果你想要的话，我们可以去领养一个。要女孩子，很可爱的，给她买好看的裙子和娃娃，让田野和明凯做她干爹。”  
“干爹你都知道？田野和凯爹？差辈了吧。”情事的激烈明显没有抹去爱萝莉不当人的本性，黑完父皇后他也垂下眼帘，同样很认真地想了想，“嗯……好像领养一个女孩也不错。”  
“行吧。”  
眉眼清秀的少年笑起来令人赏心悦目，赵志铭微笑的时候眼睛下面鼓起小小的卧蚕，月牙般的眼里露出夜幕低垂间的点点星光，干净纯粹。  
“那，等我们退役之后，就去结婚，怎么样？”

 

 

End


End file.
